Treatment using a minimally invasive catheter is conventionally carried out. For example, FIG. 12 shows a medical instrument employed in the coil embolization treatment of a cerebral aneurysm that is the cause of subarachnoid bleeding. A platinum coil for coil embolization is attached to the head of a delivery wire. This delivery wire and a catheter are inserted into a Y connector. The catheter is hollow. The delivery wire is inserted in the hollow region of the catheter. The surgeon manipulates the delivery wire and catheter in the proximity of the entrance of the Y connector.
Medical treatment based on a catheter requires skill, and the manipulation of the catheter or delivery wire requires critical control. For the purpose of improving the handling of the catheter and delivery wire in medical treatment based on a catheter, a master slave apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2000-42116 and 2001-157662 is proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-42116
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-157662